Hero
by Jiade-103
Summary: "Mood swing much?" - "well i'm not sure if I should be depressed or annoyed." - "depressed sounds like a good option.."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

"You said you'd be my hero." She said softly. "You said that it didn't matter that you couldn't fly. Or didn't have laser vision… that you'd be my hero anyway." She looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek.

"How can you be my hero when you're like this?" She asked, "How can you protect me when you're stuck in a world I can't be a part of?" She held onto his warm hand. "How can you seem to alive? Are you even in there?" She tapped the side of his head in irritation.

"Hello in there?" She called, "anything in there?" She sighed, "I always knew you were brainless." She rolled her eyes.

"Mood swing much?" Micheal said from the door way. Dana looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Mike. I wouldn't have to have a mood swing if he'd wake up already." She said, "I'm stuck between being extremely depressed about it and being extremely annoyed."

"You should probably be depressed seeing as he's in a coma." Micheal suggested.

"Maybe but he's always doing stupid things like this to me." Dana sighed, "he's supposed to be my boyfriend, and the day after he puts himself in a coma."

Micheal laughed, "you're such a rock."

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Well yeah," He said bluntly, "like you said, he's supposed to be your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be crying or something?"

"This isn't a walk to remember Mike, and don't give me that look I know you cried like a baby during that movie, he doesn't have leukemia or anything. He's in a coma that he should be waking up from eventually." Dana said.

"Yeah, but it's been two weeks." Micheal pointed out. Dana didn't have a reply. Micheal put a bouquet of flowers beside Logan's hospital bed.

"I just came to drop these off. They're from all of us. I'll let you get back to your … whatever it was you were doing." Micheal smiled at Dana and then walked out of the room. As soon as he left she looked at Logan's unmoving body. He looked so normal. So peaceful.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about." She said quietly. "Is it nice?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "are you thinking about me?" she whispered the words.

She touched his soft skin, tracing the contours of his face. His eyes. His cheek bones. His lips…

"I miss you." She said. "but if you want to hear me say those other three special words you're going to have to wake up so that I know you heard me. You know how I hate repeating myself." When his body didn't move she specified, "and I don't mean the three words 'I hate you', because you really don't need me to say that to you. There's enough girls in the world who hate you." She laughed. He still didn't move.

"Maybe you like it there." She said. "Maybe you don't want to come back to me." Her face formed a sad smile. "you know, if you want I'll be your hero… i can do that you know. All you need to do is tell me that you want to stay there… and I'll make sure it happens." Her eyes filled with tears. "I want you to be happy." His hand twitched and her eyes flew to it instantly.

"you're," he breathed. Her eyes slowly, nervously made their way up to his, "an idiot." His smile was a wave of reassurance. Tears started falling instantly from her face.

"I need water." He said suddenly. "I feel like I haven't drank anything in years." Dana quickly filled up a glass of water and help him drink it down.

"I'm sorry." He said afterwards. "That was stupid of me."

"It wasn't your fault." She told him.

"Well the coma wasn't of course. But I wasn't your hero while I was out and that was my fault." He smiled.

"I know I've let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer to who I really am. Come take my hand. I want the world to see what you mean to me." He recited. She started to cry harder.

"I love you." She sobbed, "don't ever do that to me again." Logan held her close to him and smiled.

"Never." He repeated. "I love you."

"And by the way, Dream Dana doesn't compare to Real Dana at all." He said. Dana's head snapped up.

"Dream Dana?" She said her eyes glared at him, "you were cheating me with myself in your dream?" Logan gulped.

"No, no… I was just making a comment." He said. Dana started to advance on him.

"Oh Crap."

-J103-

**Another one short one shot. **

**If anyone wants some really good DL fanfictions I have some in my favourites, just ask. I'll recommend some. **


End file.
